


Imperfect

by velocitygrass



Series: Ever fallen in love? [27]
Category: Stargate Atlantis RPS
Genre: Beards (Facial Hair), Established Relationship, M/M, Partner Betrayal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For them, hiatus meant being away from each other. It also meant that kissing Joe was a wonderfully scratchy experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfect

**Author's Note:**

> This is set early January 2008 after the taping of the People's Choice Award acceptance speech. Many thanks to neevebrody for the beta!
> 
> This is entirely a work of fiction.

"I've brought a whole bunch. You can decide which one to take. Or we could take a look at them before you decide. Or you could simply take them all. Wouldn't hurt if you brushed up on your sci-fi knowledge."

David turned from Joe to the elderly couple in the elevator. The woman smiled at him. He smiled back. The elevator door opened, and they got out.

Once outside, Joe asked, "Hey, did you bring Cube? I heard about it the other day and thought I should check it out."

"You really should." David was pleased that Joe wanted to see one of his movies. " _Buy_ it. You wouldn't want to cheat us out of our well earned money."

"Cheapskate."

"Pot. Kettle. I've shelled out money for that Harry something film."

"I didn't ask you to, did I?" Joe pointed out.

"Well, it was a bargain anyway. I guess it was with the other things they can't get rid of." He smirked at Joe, getting out his cell phone.

Joe glared at him while he called Jane. She picked up after two rings. "Oh hey, we're just done with the taping. Where are you? Okay, have fun. I'm gonna force some good movies on Joe in the meantime. I will. Love you. Bye."

Someone walked past them in the hall, and they stepped aside.

"Jane and Baz say hi," David told Joe.

"Baz?" Joe said, mouth quirked up in a smile.

"He talks. It's the understanding that's difficult at this point. But that's hardly his fault."

Joe laughed. David's stomach tightened.

"So, the DVDs?" he asked.

"Right," Joe said, and they started walking the rest of the way to his hotel room.

"You really should have seen Cube by now. It's a classic and with the extra incentive of," he pointed at himself, "I don't know what you've been waiting for." He fished out his key card and opened the door.

Joe began, "I've been waiting for you to—"

Then they were inside and all over each other, even as the door was still swinging shut.

God, he'd waited for this all day. His hands gripped Joe's back, fisting into his jacket pulling him close.

The kiss was wet and messy and full of weeks' worth of only speaking to each other on the phone. For them, hiatus meant being away from each other and became harder and harder every time and with every passing day that they were apart. It also meant that kissing Joe was a wonderfully scratchy experience.

"We should have at least an hour," David panted between kisses.

"Okay," Joe breathed into his mouth, pushing David's jacket off his shoulders.

They stumbled to the bed, undressing as they went. They stopped for kisses and getting out of their pants. By the time Joe pushed David onto the bed, they were both naked.

David pulled him down on top of him, grabbing Joe by the back of his neck for another scratchy kiss.

His body vibrated with the feeling of finally being this close to Joe again, to feel him hardening against his stomach, to hear him pant, to smell him, to taste him.

Joe kissed his way down David's jaw and neck, then his chest. David wasn't sure if it was the beard or the time apart, but every inch that Joe mouthed down his body, he felt it more intensely than he usually did.

He put his hands in Joe's hair and moved his legs around him, stroking his calves with his heels. Joe's beard prickled on his skin before his smooth lips soothed him. Every now and then Joe's tongue shot out to lave a bit of skin.

It was as if he, too, needed to taste, to touch, to reacquaint himself with David's body.

David tried not to think about the reasons that they had to reacquaint themselves. They only had an hour and there was no point in bemoaning what couldn't be when he finally was with Joe again, however limited their time together was.

So he concentrated on feeling him. Joe's beard was leaving a trail of sensation on his body. When David looked down at himself, his eyes widened. "You can actually _see_ the beard burn."

Joe lifted his head. He ran his fingers over the slightly reddened skin. Then he looked at David. "Don't sleep with her tonight."

David took in a small breath. He knew that this wasn't the suggestion of hiding that it sounded like. His skin would be fine after a shower. This was something else. And Joe usually didn't ask this kind of thing of him. Even now, he looked back down as if realizing that he didn't have the right to ask anything of David.

"I won't," David quickly said, because he wouldn't, for various reasons, not the least of which was that he _wanted_ Joe to feel that he had to right to ask for this. David might not always comply with his wishes, but he loved it when Joe asked, because it meant that he cared.

Like now, when Joe looked up at him, giving him a quick smile, and David could see the gratitude flicker in his eyes before he moved back down, finally reaching David's dick.

Sinking into Joe's mouth was perfection. Joe took him fast and deep, and it had been far too long. David sighed in satisfaction. Joe moved up and down on his dick, doing all the things with his tongue that drove David insane.

David fisted the pillow beneath his head in an effort to stay calm. They wouldn't see each other until they started shooting again, so he needed this to _last_.

Joe seemed to sense it, because he let David's cock slip from his mouth and kissed down its length. David squirmed when the beard scratched his sensitive skin, but at the same time, he wanted more of it. He wanted to feel this, wanted to feel everything, wanted to feel _Joe_.

When Joe reached the base of his dick, he looked up and gave David a wicked grin before nuzzling his groin, chin on his balls.

"Fuck!" David's balls were really too sensitive for a full on attack of the beard.

Joe moved down and soothed them with his tongue. "Better?" he asked innocently.

David dragged him up into another wet kiss. He cupped Joe's face, fingers running over the beard. There was something deliciously male about it. He wished they had more time because he would love to feel that scratch all over his body.

But they didn't have time, never had enough time, so he gently nudged Joe downward again, and he went eagerly, quickly tonguing a nipple on the way back down to David's dick.

He swirled his tongue around the head of it, before licking down the shaft. David groaned when Joe's beard touched his balls again.

"More?" Joe asked, his chin against David's balls.

_Everything_ , David wanted to say. But there were things they didn't say to each other, and this was one of them.

"Yes", he said, his voice sounding just a bit strained.

Joe moved further down, carefully running his beard over David's perineum, before teasing it with his tongue. David moaned and pulled his legs back, giving Joe the room to push his chin over David's hole and to kiss it.

Joe opened him up with his tongue, and David wanted nothing more than to let him in. The rough beard in combination with his slick tongue turned him inside out. He found himself holding his breath, trying to keep it all in.

But when Joe pushed his tongue deeper, a broken whimper escaped his mouth.

Joe pulled away. "Are you all right?" he asked, stroking David's thigh, and he actually sounded a bit worried.

David was never better than when he was with Joe. But he didn't tell him that. Instead, he said, "I'm fine. I want you inside me. Please."

Joe looked toward the nightstand, and David swung quickly out of bed and got a small tube and a condom out of a little bag in his suitcase. He stood behind Joe and turned Joe's face back so that he could kiss him. Then he handed the tube and the condom to Joe and ran his hand down his chest to his hard dick, stroking firmly up and down once. Joe leaned back into him, and David nuzzled his temple. Then he lay back down, pulling back his legs again.

Joe was gentle but quick in his preparation.

David vividly remembered the first time Joe had fucked him, the awe on Joe's face, the feeling of finally having him inside. It had been as if Joe had filled something inside of David that had always been empty. That feeling of completeness was something that he always felt when Joe entered him.

It wasn't any different today.

David held his breath as Joe breached him. For a few seconds nothing existed but their joining, and then Joe was inside of him, and they shared a look. David exhaled and pulled Joe down to him.

Their mouths met in a rough kiss, and David cupped Joe's face, letting the beard prickle his palms.

Joe started thrusting into him, and David groaned because he knew exactly how to turn David's insides out with pleasure. They were so intimately familiar with each other that David knew when the tip of his finger would bump over the little mole as he ran his hands down his back and that he'd move up in a second to look at him.

For a few moments, he pushed David's legs further back and fucked him hard. David's whole body was moving in rhythm with Joe's thrusts. He threw his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, panting. He could feel Joe's tense muscles beneath his hands. Every deep thrust was accompanied by a harsh breath, and then Joe moved forward again, and David didn't need to open his eyes to find his mouth.

He put his arms around Joe and wrapped his legs around him. Joe's thrusts slowed down, moving into him like a wave before crashing as he hit David's prostate. David couldn't stop the moans spilling from his mouth. He grabbed Joe's hair, holding on as each thrust brought them both closer to completion.

He could hear Joe's pants in his ear, and when Joe nuzzled his neck and whispered "David", in a broken voice, he just wanted time to stop and stay forever in this moment, surrounded by Joe's scent and taste, filled with his cock, the feel of his skin and hair beneath his fingers and that beard scratching against his neck.

He moved Joe's head so that he could kiss him again, because he needed to be inside him. His tongue was eagerly received, and Joe started to speed up again.

David groaned into his mouth and held on for dear life as Joe started to drill into him.

They were both close. David knew it, and he tried to feel everything, to let it in and out and to remember this moment that was utter perfection.

Joe made that noise that wasn't even a groan, and then he pushed into David, coming and coming, and David let go and spurted between them.

When it was over, David tried to prepare himself for the inevitable loss, holding on to the feeling of Joe lying heavily on top of him, breathing harshly into his neck, beard scratching against his skin. He loved this moment of connection between them, like any other, even if it meant that Joe would have to leave soon.

Joe slipped out of him and rolled to the side. David moved with him, unwilling, _unable_ to let him go. He ran his hand up and down Joe's sweaty back, and he took in Joe's face, the flush, the little wrinkles, the gray patch on his beard, his eyes as they watched David just as intensely.

He leaned forward to kiss Joe again, gently now. He could feel Joe's breath as their lips touched again and again. Then Joe leaned his forehead against David's.

"I love you."

David's heart surged at the words. He could count the times he'd heard them from Joe on one hand and still have one finger to spare.

"I love you," he whispered back, cupping Joe's face, rubbing a thumb over his beard.

They just watched each other for a moment, memorizing it as one of the rare times of being together during hiatus. They probably wouldn't see each other again for a month, and the beard would be gone then. David pulled him close once more while he still could.

"What time is it?" Joe eventually asked, and David checked the watch on the nightstand. As always, there wasn't much time left, and they couldn't afford to cut it close.

In the dark recesses of his mind, he sometimes imagined telling Jane the truth. It wasn't even a fantasy, just vague thoughts based on the wish to really be with Joe. But they never involved her walking in on them. He knew that Joe thought he didn't feel as guilty as Joe did, but it wasn't true. He just accepted it, instead of letting it torment him the way Joe had done and still did at times.

He loved Jane. He'd never want to hurt her. Being with Joe was a balancing act, and for the sake of all of them, they couldn't afford not to be careful. So instead of telling Joe that they still had a quarter of an hour, he said, "It's time."

Joe nodded sadly and kissed him again, a short but deep kiss. Then he got up from the bed to take a quick shower. David didn't join him and got dressed again.

When Joe came out of the bathroom, David had gathered the DVDs for him. Joe gave a quick laugh.

"So will you quiz me when we start shooting again?" he asked with a smile, taking the DVDs.

"There'll be a _very thorough_ examination," David said and kissed him for the last time that day, enjoying the sensation of Joe's beard one more time.

Joe pulled him into his arms and held him tightly, making it count, making it hot and needy and almost desperate.

When they finally parted they looked at each other and they didn't have to say a word to know what the other felt. They'd had over four years to understand each other like this and while David wouldn't say he always knew what Joe thought, he'd learned enough over the years to get them to this point.

Joe didn't say another word, just moved away, holding on to David's hand until he had to let go and opened the door and left.

David allowed himself a moment of feeling the loss. Over a month.

He turned to the bed, taking in its state. He hid the lube and the condom packet, then he lay down on the bed. It still smelled of _them_ and of sex, and he knew that he couldn't leave it like this.

He got out a drink and poured it over the sheets, then made a call ("I had a little fight with a glass of orange juice. I'm afraid it won.") to have them changed and stepped outside onto the little balcony.

He'd have to take a shower himself, but for the moment, he wanted to be able to imagine the traces of Joe where he'd kissed and licked and touched David.

He closed his eyes and recalled those moments of perfection when they were one and nothing else in the world existed.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the cars and the people, the _real_ world. Jane and Baz were somewhere down there, making their way to him. And Joe was down there too, driving home to his family.

It couldn't be a perfect world for David.

He turned and went back inside to wash away the scent of the man he loved before his family arrived.

Imperfect would have to do.


End file.
